thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 1st, 2015 - New Year! Well, it was a bit of a rough year, but we've made it to 2015! I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has helped out over the year and then some. For those of you who regularly come to edit the wiki, you have been nothing but amazing in helping this wiki continue to grow. Out of fairness, I won't name names, but just know that I truly appreciate all of you. I'm hopeful that this year will bring great things both to the site and the wiki. Happy 2015! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News January 13th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Matrix *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Taken 3 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 65 *Toons These Days (show): SheZow (Conroy) *Cover By Cover: Last Exile *Leftover Culture: Alien Resurrection (PS1) *You Know Who: Last Christmas *Third Party Controller: Metal Gear Solid *Googledegook: Ep. #1 - Oh, my ass, my god saw! *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Saving Gotham? *Smarty: Anyone But Cersei! (Game of Thrones - Episode 3) January 12th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Godzilla - Kingdom of Monsters #2 *RudtheSpud: French Revolution in 9 Minutes *Shark Jumping: Can Reality TV Jump the Shark? *Freeman's Mind: Episode 64 *Ross's Game Dungeon: Polaris Snocross *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Gamespot Were 100% Honest with Us *MikeJ: Boy vs Girl - Baby Food Face Off *Rocked Reviews (show): Apex Predator (Easy Meat) *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - Invaders *Smarty: TO THE WALL! (Game of Thrones - Episode 2) *Lucky Six Short Films: Who is Amanda Touch? *Battle Geek Plus (show): The AWESOME Ninja - Ninjutsu vs Ballet January 11th, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Worst Games of 2014 *Infomercialism: Veggetti *Comedism: The Simpsons Movie *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Top 10 Mortifying Marvel Movies *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Slaver Weapon *Smarty: Welcome to House Forrester! (Game of Thrones - Episode 1) *Rerez: Top 5 NES Games *Vangelus Reviews: Megatron (Transformers Generations) *Word Funk: What is Annie May? January 10th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The R. Kelly Conundrum *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Best Games of 2014 *Renegade Cut: Drive *Rerez: Power Stone Collection (PSP) *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Taken 3, Woman in Black 2, and The Imitation Game *Smarty: Smarty's Update Vlog - CA: It's Been A While *Dena: An Important Message from Dena Part 2 January 9th, 2015 *The Good Hook: Boys of Valor 2 (with CriticCore) *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): 30 Years of EPCOT - The 1980s *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas Blend Coffee *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Parasite Eve - Conclusion *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - Skippy Returns! *Battle Geek Plus (show): BGP Ep. 4 - The Master of Kung Kwon Do *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with RC & Mues #14 - Prhyme January 8th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Slaughter High *Stuff You Like: Zombies, Run! (Part 1) *What We Had to Watch: Treasure Planet *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omicron Episodes 27 & 28 *Rerez: Cooking 4 Gamers - Joe & Mac & Cheese *MikeJ: Boy vs. Girl - Blindfold Baby Food Challenge *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth LP Part 3 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Parasite Eve Parts 13-14 *Brad Jones: Team Snob is on Patreon! January 7th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Zombie *Shameful Sequels: Winning London *Rerez: Top 5 Games You Missed in 2014 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Black Christmas *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Bionicle - The Video Game *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - Mom's New Boyfriend *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwan Todd - The Electricity Technique January 6th, 2015 *Specials: NC - Matrix Announcement *Needs More Gay: Korra *The Yomarz Show: Cabela's Survival - Shadows of Katmai *Toons These Days (show): SheZow (Doggy) *Anifile: BFT - wHATHAVEiDONE *Rerez: Anita Sarkeesian Should Make Mirror's Edge 2 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Parasite Eve Parts 10-12 January 5th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-Star Batman and Robin #9 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Best Movies of 2014 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Worst Movies of 2014 *Dom Reviews: Lost in Adaptation - The Neverending Story *Rerez: Merry Gear Solid *Cover By Cover: Now and Then, Here and There *Rocked Reviews (show): Album Reviews: Simus - Vox Vult *Best for a Buck: Super House of Dead Ninjas *Gaming Wildlife (show): Gaming Wildlife in 2015! *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - The Adventures of Skippy *Battle Geek Plus (show): AWESOME Ninja - No Ninjas Here January 4th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Reviews - Marvel Animated Movies *Shut Up and Talk: Welshy *Last on the Bandwagon: Earthbound January 3rd, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Passion of the Chris Clan *Hagan Reviews: Bitch Slap (100th episode special) *Leftover Culture: Earthworm Jim Menace 2 of the Galaxy (Game Boy Color) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Parasite Eve Parts 7-9 January 2nd, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Toy Story That Time Forgot *Rap Critic Reviews: "Lifestyle" by Rich Gang (Young Thug/Rich Homie Quan/Birdman) *The Good Hook: Noah (2014) *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): 30 Years of EPCOT: Concept and Opening *Count Jackula (show): Targets *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Killer Instinct *Ask Lovecraft: Holiday Special - Jewish Sorority *Word Funk: Austin Dies Young January 1st, 2015 *Bad Movie Beatdown: New Year's Eve *Mud2MMO: 2014 - The Year of Rage *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Top 10 Godzilla Films *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Blake's 7 *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth Let's Play Part 2 *Lucky Six Short Films: The Ungrateful Guest *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Into the Woods & The Gambler *Battle Geek Plus (show): Solstice Opening Theme Dance-Off *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content